The Battle That Could Not Be Won
by 8D.XD.83
Summary: An AU in which the hetalians find themselves at a private school! Follow the adventures of Kiku and Arthur as they attempt to break up other couples... wait, what! This very tsundere pair go undercover to end bad love and find better love. But of course others aren't too fond of them! Asakiku, Iggypan, Yaoi, EnglandxJapan.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, now before you read: I PROMISE this is a Asakiku fanfic. So, Engand x Japan. So it's yaoi. It probably won't seem like it at first, but I promise it is! This is kind of an unusual pairing, but I love all kinds of different ships, and I really wanted to try writing about the two.**

* * *

Not every battle could be won. Kiku understood that better than anyone. In fact, he counted most battles as losses. How could they not be? In order to gain something, something else had to be lost. Every time, something was lost. Every single time, no matter what it was, something was lost. And in the war of love, Kiku was simply hopeless when it came time to do battle. Oh, he could sit patiently and wait longer than anyone, but when it was time for action... well...

The teen set down his mathematics textbook. Even that one quiet sigh sounded harshly loud in the quiet of the library. Not many students were around at this hour, most of them had gone back to their dorms. Kiku Honda had come to the library to study for his mathematics test he had in a few days, but that was nearly impossible. He couldn't focus. But he always knew that things would turn out this way. Well, maybe not in the way that they had, but this still couldn't have been avoided. _'It probably couldn't be helped. Of course he'd choose the one who he was closer to. Are they closer? Yes, now that I think about I think they were. It makes sense because they chey each have what the other doesn't. They compliment each other nicely. I can't say I wouldn't ave done the same thing. Yes, that is what I'll tell myself...'_

Kiku glanced at the crumpled form of a boy who was sitting next to him. Kiku had been in the library first when the other had come in and plopped down next to him, not seeming to care about proper personal space. It was his classmate Arthur. Arthur and Kiku had several of the same classes and seemed to be interested in similar subjects. They had talked a few times before, but had never really gotten to know each other. Kiku knew that his friend Alfred was close to Arthur. The two had seemed to know each other for a long time and often hung around each other. The blonde hadn't moved since he had come in, which was a little over twenty minutes ago. He sat there limply, with his head on the table and his arms wrapped tightly around his head.

 _'My heart hurts badly, but I bet Arthur-san is even more hurt than I am. I couldn't imagine what he must be going through right now.'_ "Hey, Arthur-san? Are you alright? You seem to be taking this badly." Kiku contemplated patting the boy on the shoulder like he had seen others do, but he never was one for excessive touching.

The blonde didn't respond, instead he seemed to burrow his face farther down into his arms. "Are you thinking about Alfred-kun?" there was no verbal reply, but the other seemed to tense up at Kiku's words, "I know it wasn't what you were expecting. I don't think anyone was expecting it. I wasn't. But we must respect Alfred-kun's decision."

Arthur slowly lifted his head up from the table. Had he been crying? His hair was badly frazzled and his eyes were red rimmed. Kiku quickly looked the other direction, not wanting to stare and be disrespectful. "So you've heard the news, too?" Ah, bloody hell, I bet the whole school will have heard of it by now." Arthur mumbled quietly, but still completely audible in the silence of the library.

"I'm afraid that news like that spreads quickly." Kiku smiled grimly, turning back to face Arthur again.

"Ah, fuck it. I don't care! Let him do whatever the hell he pleases!" Arthur said in a voice that certainly didn't sound of indifference.

Kiku jumped a bit a the other's cursing, but it wasn't unusual for him to hear. Arthur just gave the words a sort of... vindictive feel. "It's okay to care about our friends. I'm sure you must be worried about him. I know I am." the dark haired boy said softly, "Alfred-kun is someone who others always need to watch after."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Arthur said, "I had forgotten that you were Alfred's friend, too. You two play video games together, right? I can always tell whenever there's a new game out because he always says he'll be over at your dorm for the next few days."

Kiku nodded. Alfred would often come over after school, and the two would play video games or watch anime together. Alfred was the first one who helped Kiku get out more. "Then you'll understand what I say when I say that this is wrong!" the other suddenly slammed his clenched fists down on the table. A few others in the library glanced over at the sudden noise. The librarian shot the two a dirty look and Arthur coughed awkwardly.

"What I mean is, they're not good with each other. I mean, who would have ever thought that Ivan Braginski would have freaking stole Alfred from me?! You understand that right Kiku? He stole Alfred- from the both of us!" the blonde looked as if he was on the verge of tears again.

"Uh, I'm not sure..." Kiku paused, he really didn't want to upset the other more. All was fair in love and war, right? He already felt upset enough that his crush, Alfred F. Jones, possibly the coolest boy on Earth, had ended up with the creepiest kid in school. "Maybe, Ivan has a soft side that he only shows to though who he is very close with...?" the words felt wrong even coming out of his mouth.

"It doesn't matter even if... even if..." Arthur swallowed hard before continuing, "Even if I din't have a crush on him. We'll never get to see Alfred again. That dirty bastard's going to take him, and take all of his time. Alfred won't have anytime to spend with me or you- what with his sports, family and that creep!"

Kiku paused for a moment. He knew that Alfred wouldn't have anymore time to spend with him. That was to be expected, as they were not as close. But surely Alfred would take time out of his day to spend with Arthur? Everyone knew the two were close. Could they really be split apart so easily? Could Alfred really let such a long term relationship like that go?

"Arthur-san, if you don't mind me saying so, I do not believe that Alfred would abandon you so easily. You two seem to be closer than that." Kiku said, looking at the other, who didn't seem to be pacified.

"I already have been abandoned." Arthur said grimly, "Do you know how long the two have been dating?"

"No, I just heard about it this morning. I haven't seen Alfred in a few weeks. I've been kind of busy."

"Well, I'll tell you. They've been dating for two weeks and four days. I haven't been able to see Alfred in two weeks and four days. I would always ask him if he wanted to hang out or do something, and he would always give some bullshit excuse as to why he couldn't go. I asked him if he wanted to go and see a movie last Friday. He said he had 'other plans'. I bet he was with Ivan. Worst of all, I had to find out through Francis Bonnefoy. He said _'I see Alfred's finally becoming independent from you. It's about time he got some taste.'_ Bloody fucking frog! Why did I have to find out like that? Why couldn't Alfred have just told be face-to-face?"

Arthur's face was completely red. His chest heaved with each breath. _'He must have been holding that in for a while... He just lost it all at once.'_

"Arthur-san! Please calm down. There is not need to let the words of others get to you! Have you talked to Alfred since you found out? Maybe there's a reasonable explanation for this? You were starting to look psychotic for a moment. Seriously..."

Kiku disliked the amount of attention Arthur was drawing. Kiku hated drama and attention. He avoided it at all costs. Arthur took a deep breath, "You're right... I'm sorry. I shouldn't just all my life's problems into yours, should I? I take it I interrupted your studying? Sorry... I should leave"

Kiku shook his head slowly, "No it's alright. I wouldn't have been able to study anyways. As I said, I am also worried about Alfred." Kiku tried to tell himself that Alfred would be fine. He was strong enough to look after himself. It wasn't like he was completely helpless...

No. Strength wasn't the issue. It was Alfred's poor decision making that Kiku was worried about. There had been more than a few stories about Ivan that had floated around the school. If the rumors were true... then Braginski would be responsible for more than a few felonies. It was even said that Ivan was a master in drug trafficking. He had anything to quench an addicts fix. _'And Alfred's such an innocent kid. Sure he jokes around a lot but... What if he got hooked on drugs? What would his life become? I would like to believe that Alfred's stronger than that, but I just don't know... How did he ever end up with a guy like that anyway? Why didn't he end up with me? Or at least Arthur? No, he should have gone with Arthur- why didn't he? Why does this always happen? Why is it that the one's I love end up getting taken away from me? This always happens. It's because I'm not strong enough. But I can't just give up. There must be something I can do!'_

"We can't let them be together!" Kiku suddenly blurted.

Arthur looked at the other in mild shock. "Huh? How's that going to work? I mean, I don't like it either, but you were the one who said that we needed to respect Alfred's decision. Wait- don't tell me," Arthur paused, drawing away from the other, "you have a crush on Alfred too!"

Kiku didn't say anything, and instead settled for blushing hard and looking away. "You do! I'm almost jealous but it's too late now. We've both lost him." Arthur didn't sound mad; just resigned.

"I don't think we love him the same. You must care about him a lot, like family. I think my crush was... just a phase," or that's what he would have to tell himself, "Either way, we cannot allow this to continue. It will be what's best for everyone. Think about Alfred's brother! Do you think that Matthew needs his brother dating a creep?"

"Why do you suddenly car so much?" Arthur asked, voice laced with skepticism.

Could he say what he really thought? _'I just don't want to lose again. I always lose the war of love. I always lose affection I want to be stronger.'_ No, he couldn't' say that. "I simply do not wish that kind of life for a friend." Kiku tried to sound honest. Well, it was the truth; just not the whole truth.

"Well I'm all for breaking them up." Arthur suddenly stood up and walked too the other side of the table. "You have something in mind?"

"Actually, I have something that might just work." Kiku said, after a moment.

"Well I'd love to hear it, but I don't believe the library's the right place for this. Tell you what- do you have a cell phone?" Arthur asked, suddenly pulling out his phone.

Kiku hesitated for a moment. He did have a phone, but he didn't like others to see it so much. He never knew what to do in these kinds of situations. "Uh- yes..."

"Get it out. Let's trade numbers." Arthur said.

Kiku slowly pulled out his phone. It was a blue flip-phone with an adorable cat attached to it. He like it, but Alfred and some others had said he shouldn't show 'something like that' off so much. Arthur stared for a moment at the cat that was almost as big as the phone itself, but then shook his head. The two exchanged numbers, and Kiku started to gather his things to leave. "Are you leaving? Hey, I might text you to meet somewhere tomorrow? Are you busy?" Kiku shook his head 'no'.

"Good I'll see you later then?"

"Yes." Kiku smiled awkwardly and waved. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is- Chapter 2. Are you ready?**

* * *

As Arthur entered his room he slammed the door closed and flung his backpack across the room. Seamus wasn't back from from his lacrosse practice yet, so the room was still quiet. In fact, all of his roommates were in sports; Arthur was the only one who wasn't. Arthur's three roommates were his brothers Dylan, Allistor and Seamus. Arthur was the youngest of the four. He had skipped a year of schooling due to his advanced skill and knowledge, and was actually a lot younger than most of his classmates.

Arthur had always been the brains in his relationship with Alfred. It wasn't to say that Alfred was dumb, he just wasn't the know-it-all that Arthur was. But Alfred would always be the funny one, the kindest one. _'I wonder what he's doing now?'_ Arthur's heart clenched up.

 _'If I'm honest with myself, I know I should have been more careful. I should have seen the signs that Alfred was different. I should have known that he was dating someone. How can I call myself his best friend? I didn't even suspect...'_

His head was starting to hurt. Things like this just weren't his special. Arthur understood things like literature, mathematics, science and history. The answers to problems and puzzles came to him easily. But when it came to people he was next to clueless. How was he supposed to know how they felt? He wasn't them, he wasn't in their heads. He just couldn't tell.

Arthur took off his jacket and hung it off the back of a chair. It seemed impossibly hot for April. Was it hot in here? Maybe he was just imagining it... "Wow... I sure hope the summer's not this hot... I'll go mental..." Arthur muttered to himself.

"Boy you said it! Practice was a real pain in the arse today."

Arthur jumped and spun around, "Allistor?! What are you doing back from practice so soon?" He wasn't normally back for another twenty minutes, at least.

"What's wrong? Not happy to see me?" Allistor laughed, "You always did have a stick up your arse."

Arthur huffed angrily and turned back around to look out the window. Allistor and Dylan's room was just the next room over. The two rooms were connected by a tight fitting bathroom that both rooms shared. Two boys in a room, four boys in a section. The entire was composed of several sections, and a common room. The girl's dormitory looked a little bit smaller, but Arthur had never been there. Allistor rarely came over unless he wanted something. He generally wanted some money for alcohol or junk food.

"Do you need something? This isn't even your room, it belongs to Seamus and I. Your room is next door, in case you've forgotten." Arthur asked, mostly just wanting to be left alone.

Allistor flopped down on the lower bunk bed, which was luckily Seamus', for Arthur was already touchy as it was. "What? Can't I visit my little brother whenever I please? Besides, there's nothing else to do. That Gilbert kid got 'is jaw smashed up in football and our practice got cancelled early." Allistor said.

"Don't you only play football with your feet? You can't even touch the ball." Arthur said.

Allistor sighed, "You really don't know anything about football, do you? It's 'cause you stay inside all the time. You just can't use your hands. You can use your head, too. And besides, that's not what happened."

"Then what happened?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"Well I don't know for sure, 'cause I was across the field, but it was that Ivan kid. You know the really tall one. He's just been showing up for practice lately and watching a few matches. Well I don't know what Gilbert said but he really did get it. Just one punch and the kid was floored. It was flipping fantastic! I wish Seamus and Dylan could've seen it, but they wanted to play lacrosse and all..."

Allistor went on with all of the gory details, but Arthur wasn't listening. _'Ivan was at football practice? Alfred is on the football team but Ivan doesn't seem like the supportive, "cheerleading' type. No, if anything he's the complete opposite. What's he up to?!'_

"Are you listening?" Allistor suddenly cut in, "I said, you know Matthew Williams right?"

"Oh- yeah a little bit." Arthur scratched the back of his neck, trying to shake the awful thoughts from his head.

"Well I was saying isn't he pretty into that Gilbert kid? I'm pretty sure he is. And Matthew is Alfred's brother."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Well there's got to be some serious drama goin' on there. I mean, one bothers boyfriend flippin' knocked the other brother's boyfriend out. I don't normally care for stuff like this, drama and the like, but I swear to fucking god I'd be the happiest man if that Matthew kid knocked Alfred off his block. Aw, man, I really hope he does."

Arthur shot Allistor a dirty look. "Oh, I know he's your friend but you gotta admit the kid's flipping annoying as hell. Getting the shit beat out off 'im just once might actually be a good thing!"

"You know, maybe you're right." Arthur chuckled bitterly.

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right!" Allistor sat up, "Hey, you wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving."

Arthur thought about it for a moment. He didn't feel hungry, just sick. "No, I think I'll stay here and study a bit more."

"Well suit yourself." Allistor had his hand on the doorknob but he stopped. "Hey Arthur... don't overthink things."

"What do you mean?" Arthur mumbled, still looking out the window and no looking at his brother.

"I mean, with people. With your friend and all- Look, I know you're not good with people. But you don't need to think so much on it. Just do what feels right, got it? If you spend your whole life thinking about what to do, you'll miss your chance to do it. Are you listening? You only got one shot, so don't fuck it up!"

And with that, the other was gone. Arthur sighed. His brother was an idiot, but there was truth in his words. He needed to call Kiku.

* * *

Kiku took a sip of his tea and grimaced: it was sweetened. He couldn't stand the tasted of sweetened tea; he preferred his tea to be bitter. There was no good way to get the taste off his tongue, and the line wasn't worth standing in to correct the mistake. How long had he been sitting there? He checked the time on his phone. It had been about thirteen minutes. What was taking him so long?

Arthur had texted Kiku yesterday afternoon, asking the other to meet him at a local cafe. Arthur had said that there should be very few people around and they could talk there in peace. What they hadn't known was that a semi-famous author was visiting the neighboring bookstore, and several visitors were overflowing into the cafe. People who wouldn't even normally be in the area were visiting. Kiku just hoped that the event would be over soon, and that things would start to clear out.

He was just starting to think that it might be time to throw in the towel when someone pulled out the chair next to him. "Sorry I'm late." Arthur said, holding what looked to be a cup of tea and a scone, "The line was a lot longer than I thought it would be. If I had known, I wouldn't have tried to get something."

Kiku smiled, relieved that this trip wouldn't become a wasted effort. "It's okay. I don't have a lot going on right now." Kiku said, shifting a bit as the other sat down.

There was an awkward silence between the two, neither was sure of how to start. "So, um... about this plan of yours..." Arthur began slowly, "What do you have in mind exactly?"

"That's just it. I have several things in mind. I truly believe that if we want this plan to work, we have to try several different things at once. First off, we need more information..." Kiku said.

"Information? Information for what?"

"Well, we should probably find out why the two got together in the first place. If we find out the reason why, we can have an easier time eliminating that reason. For all we know, this could just be a spur of the moment thing."

"Or blackmail."

"It could be that, but we would then have to find out why Ivan would want to blackmail Alfred. I find it hard to ever see a reason why the two would get together like that. Did you notice anything different about Alfred the before the two got together?"

Arthur shook his head, "Not at all. I was shocked when I first heard the news. But actually, I did hear something from my older brother yesterday afternoon that might help."

As Arthur explained what happened, Kiku took on a grim expression. "Ah, I see that he is as violent as ever. Ivan is extremely strong, and extremely violent. The two things together... could be dangerous. Especially for what I have planned next."

"Just what exactly do you have planned next?" Arthur asked, sounding more than a little concerned.

"My intentions...are not good ones. I was planning to... do some reconnaissance."

"Reconnaissance? So basically, you intend for us to spy on them."

"You could put it that way. But if it's in a public place, can it really be called spying?"

"Are you only going to follow them in public places?"

"No, if we only follow them in public places, they might put up a façade and we might never truly understand them."

"So that means you are going to spy on them." Arthur concluded, crossing his arms.

"Uh- well..." Kiku stuttered, embarrassed.

"Alright then. I'm in." Arthur said with a grin, "I just wanted you to admit that your going to spy on someone else."

Kiku let out a sigh of relief, "Arthur-san... that was a little cruel of you. I thought you were going to report me to the headmaster..."

"No way. I'm not going to report anyone to the headmaster. Except maybe Ivan..." Arthur said.

"Well, I figured that since nothing is certain yet, we should stop there with the planning. After all, the two might break up on their own without any work from us."

"Yeah, that would be nice, wouldn't it?" Arthur said, "Say... where do you think we should _investigate_ first?"

"Hm... perhaps we should go and investigate on of Alfred's soccer games first. This way we can start off small, and we can give the excuse that we simply wanted to watch the match." Kiku suggested.

"Soccer game? Oh, you mean football. I suppose you're like Alfred in that sense. For Alfred football is 'soccer' and American football is just 'football'. Do you say it that way because of Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"I suppose I do. Games like that are not really widely played where I come from. Games like baseball are much more popular. I still remember the first time I watched 'American football'. It seemed rather barbaric. That was one of the first times me and Alfred did something together."

"Yes... well hopefully if everything goes according to plan we can spend even more time with Alfred. I shudder to think what would happen if we failed." Arthur took a sip of the tea he had been neglecting to pay attention to.

He made a face of disgust. "What's wrong? Is it sweetened?" Kiku asked, having set his own tea to the side.

"Not at all! It's _unsweetened!_ " Arthur retched.

"Well, if it would make you feel better, you can have mine. They accidentally gave me sweetened tea." Kiku pushed the offensive cup towards the blonde.

"You don't like your tea sweet? But it tastes so bitter otherwise..."

"Having it be bitter is what makes it good."

"Well then, you'll be glad to know that mine is sufficiently bitter." Arthur pushed his tea towards Kiku.

Kiku contemplated rejecting the drink, seeing as Arthur had already put his mouth against the cup, but decided if he didn't it would be rude. Instead, all he said was "Thank you".


	3. Chapter 3

Kiku rubbed his arm nervously. It was almost time for his mathematics test. The class hadn't started yet, and some students were still milling about in the hallway. Most of the students in the class were hurriedly flipping through notes, trying to memorise formulas. This was the advanced placement class, so most students here felt that they couldn't fail, or else. Normally, Kiku would be going through old notes to.

But today, Arthur wasn't here. Normally, something like this wouldn't bother him. Arthur was always early for his classes, and never missed a day, even if what they were learning was just review. _'I wonder if something happened? I just saw him in the last class. He seemed fine, though I did not approach him... I'm pretty sure I even heard him arguing with Francis about which chemicals were poisonous. He sounded fine then, not emotionally stressed or anything. Could it be... something with Alfred?'_

Kiku didn't even notice the class had started. He was pulled out of his thinking when the person in front of him hit him in the head with a stack of papers. "Hey...! Kiku! Grab one and pass it back!"

It was Kiku's old friend, Yao Wang. "Oh, sorry Yao-kun..." Kiku whispered back, grabbing the stack of papers.

"Are you okay? You look so pale. Maybe after this you should go out and see the sun more..." Yao said.

Kiku paused for a moment, "...Well, _I'm_ okay but... nevermind. I'll tell you later..."

The black-haired boy had a harder time than normal focusing, perhaps he was just tired, but he couldn't seem to keep his thoughts off of Arthur. Kiku couldn't help but get the feeling that something was seriously wrong. How was he supposed to solve equations with all of the extra stress!? Normally he felt more emotionally detached from others that it wouldn't even bother him. Why did he care? He hardly knew Arthur. Perhaps it was because Arthur was related to Alfred? Yes, that was probably it.

Kiku finished his test only a few seconds before the class ended. The last problem was scribbled down quickly. As he filed into the hallway to head to his next class, Yao caught up with him. "Hey, Kiku! What happened back there? You're normally one of the first ones to finish. When I saw that I finished before you I almost flipped out. You're normally a genius in that class..."

"I don't know... I'm just tired I guess..." Kiku shrugged. It would be difficult to explain. Not only that, but he would have to admit his some things he wasn't sure Yao would really want to hear.

"Ah, that's too bad!" Yao said, following Kiku even though his class was in the other direction, "I was going to ask if you, Yong Soo, Xiao Mei and Jia Long wanted to go out and do something. I was thinking bowling..."

"Actually, I kind of already have plans..." Kiku admitted, feeling awkward for turning his friend down.

"No way! You can't mean to study ALL weekend?" Yao was skeptical.

"No, I was actually going to go an see the soccer game after school." Kiku said.

"Huh!?" Yao span around to look at the other directly, "You're going to see a soccer game!? What's up? Are you really sick!? You must not be feeling well! Here, I'll take you to the infirmary!"

The other tried to grab Kiku's hand and he pulled away abruptly. "No, I'm fine. I'm just... going to see a friend play. Alfred. I've been hearing a lot about him lately." It wasn't a lie, just not the whole picture. He was withholding information.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about him, too! Stay away from guys like that! You know they are nothing but trouble. Why don't you want to hang out with _us_ anymore? Xiao Mei really misses you! You shouldn't be so... so prude! We were your friends first!"

"Yao-kun. Please understand, I'm... just wanting to see more people. Just this one game, okay? I'll go with you guys next time." It pained Kiku to be like that. But it couldn't be helped... right?

Yao huffed angrily, but muttered a quick 'fine', before rushing off in the other direction. _'I'm sorry, Yao-Kun...'_.

* * *

Arthur had thought that it might've been hot out. Or at least warm. It was almost summer, after all. But there was a cool breeze that kept him shivering, sitting at the top of the stands of the football field. The two had met a little while before the game had started and most of the good seats had been taken. They had talked little throughout the most of the game. Arthur had grown irritable as he grew colder, and Kiku had wanted to ask Arthur where he was at in math class earlier, but decided that it was none of his business.

"Hey, Arthur-san?" his equally freezing partner, Kiku, said "D-do you even _see_ Ivan-san?"

Arthur shook his head, his ears stinging from the cold. "No, but I can see Alfred."

"Maybe we should have come sooner... to get better seats." Kiku said.

"No, I doubt that would help. This attracts less attention. If my brother, Allistor saw me... well, let's just say everyone at the entire game would know about us. Our cover would be blown."

The two had been sitting through the game for a while at that point. The soccer game was in its final round and the winner almost seemed certain. Alfred had only played for the first half of the game, and was now sitting on a bench, calling out words of encouragement to his team members. He was easily one of the loudest people at the game. Some would call him obnoxious, but others like to know him as high spirited.

The two sat lamely in the cold, each instinctively wanting to draw closer to the other for warmth, but both were too awkward to do anything but shiver distantly. Nothing seemed to be going right. The team from the other school was beating theirs by a wide margin. It did not look good. After a while Arthur said, "This is boring... why would anyone do this for fun?"

"Arthur-san, it is not kind to judge others. Although, there does seem to be a sort of stalemate at the moment. Neither of them have scored in a while..." Kiku commented.

Arthur was just about to throw in the towel and suggest they go back to their dorms when something caught his eye. Or rather, someone. "Who's that Romano and Antonio are talking to?" Arthur asked, catching the other's attention.

The two were sitting all the way on the edge of the risers, at the very top. Looking down Arthur could see Antonio Fernádez Carriedo and Lovino Vargas standing side-by-side talking to someone. The other 'someone' could not be seen as they were directly under the stands. Romano seemed to be very angry and Antonio was very upset with whoever they were talking to.

Arthur drew very close to the edge of the stand, crouching down so as not to be seen. Kiku scooted closer, but remained sitting, as if watching the game. Arthur could almost make out all of what they were saying. "You stupid bastard! How dare you talk to Antonio that way!? I'm the only one allowed to talk to him like that!" Romano shouted.

Arthur couldn't hear everything that the other was saying as they weren't shouting. "...Know that Al... player than... so hwy don't... It's for the... and you know it!"

 _'That's Ivan!'_ Arthur realized, his pulse quickening, _'So that's where that bastard is!'_

"Come on!" Antonio cried out, grabbing Romano's arm. "It's not worth... If you fight... se!? He's just going to... give it up for now!"

Romano looked torn between looking at Antonio and glaring at Ivan, who was still hiding under the risers. The two that seemed to be whispering back and forth to each other, and Arthur doubted that even Ivan could hear what they were saying. Eventually, he seemed to give in to whatever Antonio was saying. Arthur couldn't make out what the others were saying anymore, but Antonio lead Romano away, and Ivan seemed to go back farther into the shadows.

After they were gone, Arthur returned to his seat. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Kiku shook his head, "No, I couldn't catch most of it. What'd they say?"

Arthur explained what they said and after he was finished, Kiku's attention had already been drawn back on the field. "Isn't Antonio-san a soccer player?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's a football player. I heard he was pretty good, too. I haven't seen him play all evening thought." Arthur said, "You'd think with the amount that out team was losing by, they'd want all of the best players on the field."

"Maybe it's some kind of strategy?" Kiku suggested.

"No, I doubt it. It's already the last round, or quarter, or match or... whatever they call it! It's a little too late to bring out new players now." Arthur paused for a moment, "Besides, let's be honest. All of the players slow minds wouldn't be able to remember a too complicated strategy!"

"Arthur-san, do not be so judgemental of others." Kiku said, "You saw Ivan-san had his hand in the matter. He might be smart enough to devise a strategy. Maybe this is all part of some really elaborate plan of his. If you degrade others like that, then you might be surprised by what they can do. Then it will be you who is the one who did not succeed. Maybe they really do have a plan."

"Well, either way, I doubt we'll win at this point. The game is too far one. Maybe Ivan's goal was to lose this entire time?"

Arthur and Kiku sat for a while, both quiet. Alfred was still running around in the front, cheering others on and just being himself. It didn't seem like anything was out of the usual for him. Nothing of interest had seemed to have gone on. Other than the strange meeting between Antonio, Romano and Ivan nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen. Arthur was disappointed, but Kku was relieved.

The game ended not much later. Their school had lost, by a lot. Arthur muttered something that sounded like _'serves the right',_ while Kiku just felt relieved to move from the cold bench. Kiku asked Arthur what he wanted to do next. "Well, I want to get closer to Alfred and see what he does next, but at the same time I _really_ want to avoid Allistor. Oh! But we could also go and see what happened with Romano and Antonio. I think I saw them head off back that way..."

Kiku really wondered if Allistor would create as big of a scene as Arthur depicted. It would probably be better if Arthur went to talk with Alfred, since they were closer. _'But maybe the reason that Arthur doesn't want to get close to Alfred is because they **did** have a fight earlier. In that case, it would be most effective if I went to see Alfred. Even if this will be kind of awkward...'_

All he said was, "I guess it would be bad if we were seen together by Alfred. It might seem suspicious, I mean. If you want, I can try to get near Alfred and you can go get Romano and Spain."

"Would you really do that for me? I'd really appreciate it." Arthur said, "But I also feel like I'm abandoning you."

Kiku shook his head, "No, you're not abandoning me. Just tell me if you find out something or..." he paused, "Find another opportunity like this."

"Alright. I will."

The two descended the stairs of the stands and after saying a few goodbyes hey parted ways. _'I prefer to work alone anyway... It's much easier to blend in.'_

Kiku found that there wasn't a huge crowd. _'Most people must feel disappointed about the turnout of the game. They all seem to be leaving really quickly...'_

That's what Kiku was thinking as he felt a hand on his shoulder. A big, cold hand. "Why hello, my little friend! Funny meeting you here, isn't it?" the voice was strangely friendly, with threatening undertones. There was only one person who it could be.

"I-I-Ivan-san!?"

* * *

 **So, that's the end of this part. Sorry if the soccer/football part was really inaccurate, I'm really no good with sports. But I have to know...**

 **Would you guys rather have longer, less frequent chapters, or shorter, more frequent chapters?**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
